Aftermath
by Sauri
Summary: The post-war time was like picking up all the broken pieces and sticking them together again. Except they didn't match at all, and even then, they managed.


**N/A: **This is my first Naruto fic, which is kinda weird because NaruHina is my first ship _ever_ and has this kind of special place with me. Actually, I haven't considered on writing a NaruHina until recently, and I think it's due to the feeling of the manga ending or something like that. Or because the original project was a Gruvia but couldn't pull it through because what is plot? Whatever.

**Important!: **I have to say that this fic is pet-project of mine, a means to calm myself and relax from my other fics. Thus, I do_ not _promise that updates will be regular or that I'll end it at all. In fact, you should know that I'm a lazy ass, so updates will take looong. Second, cannon can go and be dammed for all I care in this fic. So yes, characters are gonna be kinda OOC and not everything will be happy-go-lucky-:) (there'll be fluff tho!), otherwise though, this fic is plotless for now and consider it more of slice-of-life thingy. Third, Sasuke. Tbh, I don't have the slightest idea of what to do with him, or SasuSaku for the matter.

BUT! I'm open to new ideas. If you wanna see some scene or idea, I may think over putting it here if it fits and seems interesting enough to explore.

I think that's all. Reminder that English isn't my first language so any feedback is welcome. Enjoy and thanks for reading! :)

**Disclaimer: **Pssst, if Naruto was mine so many things wouldn't be like they are now. Ergo Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath<strong>

Prologue

Marching Home

* * *

><p><em>It is a strange thing to do, looking down at Konoha in the twilight of the day and marveling at its beauty and brightness and life while somewhere else not far away the war rages on in all it ugliness. It doesn't mean that the effects of war are unknown there, Kushina knows better than that when watching the fear and the anguish on civilians' eyes, or the stiff, wary movements of their ninjas; but the fresh air atop the Hokage's mountain lets her breath without a worry and, for a little while, she can relax.<em>

_Generally, but not then and there. Minato's presence is anything but relaxing at the moment. (In fact, she finds herself squirming in embarrassment when Uzumaki Kushina never ever squirms, much less in embarrassment of all the things.)_

_The blond sits next to her, too calm in her opinion when soon he is going to be deported to the front lines of the battle zone, and gazing at something behind her. Too comfortable that one as well, given the situation. Looking at someone else's hair is too weird to be comfortable by her standards. (Sometimes, she thinks he purposely wants her to know how much he likes her hair, occasionally even going as far getting a hold of it to her charging._

_Such an obsessive man.)_

_"So," Minato suddenly continues with their conversation of minutes ago, an uncharacteristic nervousness for someone who is so confident lacing his words, "would you go out with me if I come back?"_

_Kushina blinks. She thinks he is being a bastard, asking her such a thing, as he is only a seventeen years old boy marching to a war where men older and more experienced than him had fallen into oblivion of corpses and blood. He might never return home, and that would be so heartbreaking and terrible and _possible_–_

_(She is an Uzumaki, though, and they live between impossibilities.)_

_"Pffff," she guffaws awkwardly." Only _when _you come back."_

* * *

><p>The night was darker than usual when Naruto Uzumaki woke up. There weren't any stars or the moon to see, which he was thankful for with the late events fresh in mind, and the consistent rain prevented them from lighting any campfires. It was unsettling, the heavy atmosphere downing on them as a suffocating mantel, and he felt more alarmed when no sounds reached his ears.<p>

Senses alert, any remaining sleepiness slipping off of his system, the blond hunched down while calling on the little natural chakra he dared to gather. The change came suddenly as always when entering Sage Mode; he could feel his muscles tensing at the new intake of foreigner chakra, the once inscrutable darkness didn't seem as bottomless with the more improved sight, and in the middle of nothingness that was their temporary camp, Naruto could distinguish the forms of his people scattered all around.

Finally, a loud grunt close by cut though the silence of the night. He couldn't stop the abrupt reflex of his hand reaching for the pocket with weapons, nor the slight shift of position in his stance, but neither could a lot of people flinching in their semi-sleep state. Even Ino, laying between Chouji and Sai, twitched. The blond inhaled, swiftly searching for the sound's origin to find a whimpering Akamaru at his owner's feet in the left side.

It was just then when he allowed himself to relax a bit, his attacking position falling as his fingers eased. A puff of relief escaped his mouth, fog forming in front of him. Letting the Sage Mode go, the draining chakra weighing on him, he stumbled back to his original position with the knowledge that the technique gave him, of knowing that all his close people were scattered around him breathing and alive. That was all he needed to know.

His back hit the uncomfortable surface of the earth under the badly improvised tent that barely covered them from the rain. The Uzumaki grumbled under his breath, every part of his body sore and mind spinning with tiredness, eyes stinging for lack of sleep. Using his own arms as pillow, he tried loosening up with the comfort of the heat of his friends surrounding him. Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Lee…

He attempted to bath in the security of warm bodies sprawled around, the soft breathing of people living, and the thought of the war being done for, leaving in its path an impossible alliance between the villages. He thought of the peace that had taken over when all hope had vanished, the home that was waiting for them in Konoha and about the people that would not need to worry anymore.

However, slumber never came. There was something impeding him from retreating to the word of dreams, and sadly enough, he knew what it was. It was the knowledge of Sasuke guarded by ANBU and restrained by chakra nullifying chains and a cloth covering his eyes, the dead presence of all who fell haunting the living, their inert bodies not far away, and the overall exhausted feeling everyone radiated even in their sleep.

In a startling realization, he discovered that the Fourth Ninja War could be over, but its consequences would follow them for long. Naruto shivered. Although, at any rate, he hoped, they would pull though. Konoha's Will of Fire was too strong to fall when everything started to look up. After all, their shinobis had always fought against all odds.

When he was ready to call for more natural chakra so he could check one last time –definitely the last time, the Uzumaki promised–, someone interrupted.

"Stop worrying, idiot," Sakura suddenly whispered with a voice that sounded as tired as he was feeling. She rolled at his right, a slight punch hitting his arm. "If you wake up once more, I'll make sure you can't get up for a week."

The blond chuckled clumsily, sweat not only from fatigue but the growing fear appearing in his bare forehead. In the darkness of the night, he could see how the girl glowered at him in response.

"Isn't that too much, Sakura-chan?"

"I'm your doctor. You have been awake for days, fighting non-stop, which means you need rest. Urgently." And then, her tone took a low, threatening ring that he knew all too well. "If not–"

Naruto gulped with the prospect of pain Sakura could bring with her own hands. Cringing at the idea, Kurama's annoying laughter echoing in his mind, he agreed as fast as his mouth allowed him to.

"Ye–s." Stuttering and not quickly enough, the blond rolled out from his teammates reach, landing next to Shino. He would go with the Aburame's insects any day if he could keep away from Sakura's fearsome punches.

In the following silence, Kiba snorted.

The effect was immediate, like the opening of gates. A round of chuckles, although a bit forced, resounded like water washing all the blood in the bundle that the Konoha 12 formed. Or what was left of them, at least.

_That _did bring some sort of serenity to his mind, aware of what he did still have so close to him even with every suffered loss, and although real peace would not come until much later, Naruto smiled warily so.

oOo

Everyone sighed simultaneously when the silhouette of their beloved village came to view, standing proud and powerful in the middle of the forest's thick foliage. They walked towards the gates, slow but steady, until the alarm behind the walls went off announcing their arrival. The cheers of the people in the village were answered with equally joyful, albeit tired, waves and shouts from their side. Konoha broke into a feast.

Tsunade as the Hokage was the first trespassing the entrance to Konoha, tall and confident with a solemn expression marking her factions. The council members left behind went to her as soon as they could to update her in the matters concerning Konoha, while the rest of the ninjas entered to search for their loved ones.

"Finally," Naruto muttered, stumbling down on the road.

Sakura and Sai fell next to him, Kakashi not far behind, and he swallowed up the relief that washed the inhabitants of Konoha, occasionally returning the thanks and celebrations from them with a reluctant small smile. It was good, the sense of welcome and utter bliss of not worrying about impossible enemies.

He smiled broadly, marveling at the spectacle and embracing his friends towards him in a thigh hold.

It didn't last, thought.

The cheers of happiness and tears of consolation were soon switched to respect and sadness when the march holding the fallen entered the gates. A line of people carrying a row of endless white strode through the main road of the village, pure white blankets with the head protectors of those proudly displayed atop the covered bodies. Everyone, be it civilians or trained ninjas, bowed at their step, and a binding silence fell upon them.

Naruto watched as a sour feeling found its way into his chest when he saw Shikamaru approaching what he supposed to be his mother, head low while his mother hugged her son as if there was no tomorrow, or as the same scene took hold with the Yamanaka family with a crying Ino. He watched the Hyuuga clan, stoic and somber as always but with evident lines under their eyes, leaded by Hiashi and Hinata with Neji's corpse in toe. Someone who looked like the little version of Hiashi approached them carefully, before being enveloped into a hug by Hinata.

When the proud clan began heading to their compound, Naruto saw as Hinata cast a last glance in his direction. He smirked from ear to ear, waving a hand in the air, sure to clearly mouth his sympathy. She smiled too, mouthing something in return that he was certain was a wish of good luck of her own, before following her family.

And then, the crowd started to disperse, each person and family going to bars or to their houses so they could rejoice and mourn. Naruto was sure that night the village would be ablaze with celebrations.

Sighing, Team 7 stood behind, knowing very well that the ANBU with Sasuke had decided to take another route to a place where they would not be able to see him for a while. Looking at each other, the four members beamed uneasily.

"What now?" asked Sakura, clinging to her two teammates and glancing towards her sensei.

"Well," Kakashi said sadly, ruffling their heads, "there's still a lot to do. Konoha still needs rebuilding, missions to do, _Icha Icha_ to read." The three of them laughed, weary and cheerless, but better than they had felt for a while. "Let's go."

Finally, it was home.


End file.
